


First

by sasoli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Apathetic Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Narcissism, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasoli/pseuds/sasoli
Summary: One simple decision ends up changing so much._(An AU where Kakashi doesn’t go back to save Rin and everything changes)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 50
Kudos: 106





	1. New Beginnings

“We need to go get her! Rin _needs_ us!”

Obito’s plea sounds so desperate Kakashi’s nose scrunches reflexively. _How can a shinobi be this pathetic..._

“No. If she wasn’t weak, she wouldn’t have been captured. _We_ need to complete the mission.”

“Fuck the mission! I’m _sick_ of hearing about the stupid mission! Rin is _missing_! She was fucking _captured_! What don’t you get? Don’t you care about her at all?” Obito was an inferno, his voice strong and his eyes intense, all fire until he spoke the last sentence. His strength doused then. His voice returned to the way it was; vulnerable and scared, like he was about to drown, but decided to use his last breath to call for help.

It reminded Kakashi of all the times Obito would whine when something didn’t go his way. Kakashi blew his breath; that’s exactly what _this_ was. 

“Shinobi rule numb-”

Obito let out a loud laugh, empty of all its usual mirth, cutting Kakashi off. Obito turned away then, hiding his face from his teammate, not letting him see all the emotions he was feeling. Anger, disappointment, _sadness,_. He’d hoped being with them for as long as he had, Kakashi would’ve changed, that he would have learned Rin and him were Kakashi’s _friends_. That they cared about him, and, as unlikely as it was, if anything would happen to him, his teammates would be there for him.

Obito guessed this was his way of finding out that hadn’t happened. Kakashi was still the same lost, selfish boy he’d been when the team had formed.

Since he wasn’t able to see Obito’s face, Kakashi’s focus turned towards what he could see. The tenseness of his back, the hunch of his shoulders, the tight clench of his fingers, his knuckles white from how tightly his fists were held.

“I don’t know why I ever thought you’d change your mind,” Obito muttered, seemingly to himself. Kakashi couldn’t tell if Obito knew he’d heard it, anyway. 

“You’re disgusting, you know. Following rules doesn’t make you a good person. It makes you _nothing,_. You’re just a piece of shit that’ll follow any order given to him; no matter the consequence.”

“You’re scum, Kakashi.”

And then he ran off. Off to save Rin. His crush. His teammate. His _friend_. 

She was more to him than she ever could be to Kakashi.

All she had ever been to Kakashi was a member of the team he was placed on. A girl who, no matter how disgustingly _sweet_ and friendly,/i> she was, had only ever gotten on Kakashi’s nerves.

He didn’t see the point in saving someone like that...  
  
  
  
So he doesn’t. 

  


* * *

  
There was a weight lifted off of his shoulders and he breathed a sigh of relief. He’d still completed the mission, regardless of his teammates’ mistakes. He didn’t know what he’d do if his reputation was tarnished from stupid choices someone else made.

An hour earlier, Minato- _sensei_ told him what happened to Obito and Rin. That they died. That Obito’s attempt at being a hero failed miserably. Not only did he not save Rin, but he ended up getting them both killed, instead.

 _Sensei_ told him they had been found laying on the ground, side by side, with their hands tied together tightly. Rin’s face had been streaked with tears, and Obito’s had been, too, but he had a smile on his face. He was probably happy they died together. 

Because _together_ , they had been crushed by the weight of a dozen boulders. 

One was killed because of their weakness. The other, because of their self-righteousness and hero streak. 

Kakashi, after hearing the news, thinks, _at least they didn’t die alone_.

He doesn’t think about it again.

 _Konoha,_ doesn’t host a funeral for them. There was no point in honoring two young, orphaned shinobi, they said. 

So when Minato- _sensei_ holds a dinner to celebrate Rin and Obito’s lives, Kakashi goes, but only because _Sensei_ invited him. 

He hopes Minato gets over it, soon. 

  


* * *

  


Kakashi meets his new teammates; they’re both boys this time. Kakashi thought it was odd; there was almost _always_ two boys and a girl on a genin team. 

Their names are Kaito and Asahi. Kakashi only remembers so he knows what to say if he ever needs to call out to them on missions.

They’re older than him, of course. It would be surprising if they weren’t considering how early he graduated.

They’re loud, cocky, and obnoxious, the way most thirteen year old boys are. Kaito likes to brag about his skills in _genjutsu_ and Asahi calls himself a “sword-master.” 

Then, after they’re done talking about themselves, they like to turn their attention to their teammate. Making comments about how _Kakashi_ will be a nuisance to them. That his age and height will affect their team on missions. 

After they see Kakashi in action, though, the snide comments turn more into playful teases. They call him “Kakashi- _chan_ ” whenever they have something to say. The nickname becomes a constant utterance when the four of them are together. Kakashi, Kaito, Asahi, and Minato- _sensei_.

Kakashi doesn’t mind it, though. He doesn’t participate in it, no, but he doesn’t actively try to stop it, either. When he’s in a good mood, he ignores the boys until they just call him “Kakashi”. His teammates aren’t offended by it; they know its Kakashi’s own way of joining in. The banter feels familiar for some reason.

The only one who doesn’t join in as much is _Sensei_. He’ll tell a joke occasionally, but he mostly just smiles. But even that dwindles as time goes on. Now, it was considered lucky to see a once seemingly always smiling person smile twice a day.

Kakashi can tell Minato feels guilty about what happened. Why? Kakashi doesn’t know. _Its been over a month_ , he thinks. _And it wasn’t even Sensei’s fault. So why is he blaming himself?_ Kakashi had always considered his _Sensei_ a genius, but now he has to wonder if that title was actually true. Minato might excel in _jutsu_ , But a _real shinobi_ would know not to feel guilt over the inevitable. Over something he couldn’t change. 

Kakashi, personally, thinks there are other things Minato should be focusing on, instead. 

His wife, the village, on his candidacy for the position the _Sandaime_ was itching to abandon.

Or, even the mission they were going on tomorrow. 

  


* * *

  
Although he liked his new team more than his first, Kakashi’s still glad to be on his own. 

He moved up the ranks quickly, achieving more in a few years than most _shinobi_ do their entire careers. At thirteen, he’s already a member of ANBU, and on his way to becoming a captain. _Soon_ , Minato- _sensei_ tells him, and Kakashi hopes he’s right. 

A year later, Kakashi, Kaito, and Asahi go out to celebrate his promotion to captain, the youngest in history.

Asahi laughs, “you’re old enough to boss grown men around, but are still too young to drink!” 

Kakashi grabs the bottle anyway, chugging away as he wishes the fourth member of their team was still here to celebrate with them.

He stops drinking soon after that, though. He wants to be his best for his upcoming mission.  


  


* * *

  
After turning in his report, Kakashi gets asked to stay behind while his team is free to go. The Third wanted to speak to him.

“How are you doing, Kakashi- _kun_?” The Sandaime’s voice is rougher now as the years caught up to him. Kakashi thinks it sounds like his words scratch his throat as he forces them out. 

“I’m doing well, _Sandaime Hokage-sama_. Thank you for asking,” Kakashi tried not to sound annoyed. Whenever they were alone, the Third would ask him how he was. Kakashi’s answer was always the same.

Huffing, Hiruzen answered, “as you always are, it seems.”

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand. “Kakashi- _kun_ , I think its time for you to leave ANBU.”

Losing control of his expression for _just_ a second, Kakashi could feel his eyebrows raise and lips part by themselves. _This was unexpected_. 

Eyes crinkling, Hiruzen let himself smile for a moment. “You’ve been a pivotal part of ANBU for six years now. I, and the rest of _Konoha_ , appreciate your loyal service, Kakashi- _kun_ , but I think it’s a good time for you to leave the organization.” 

_I don’t think its good for anyone to be in ANBU as long as you have_ , the Third left only in his thoughts.

Stunned ( ~~ _pissed_~~ ), Kakashi took a couple deep breaths. In and out. _You have to follow the fucking rules_ , he reminded himself. _No matter how badly you want to fight it, you have to follow orders_.

Exhaling one last time, Kakashi allowed himself to look into Hiruzen’s eyes and smile. “I agree, _Hokage-sama_. It is time for a change.” 

Hiruzen smiles at Kakashi’s easy agreement. 

Kakashi smiles because no one can ever see through his deceptions.

  


* * *

  
Hiruzen assigns Kakashi as the _Jonin_ leader of Team 7, comprised of someone Kakashi wishes he could stop thinking about, one he feels indifferent towards after meeting, and one he wishes he could actually remember.

The girl, Sakura Haruno, is nothing special. No special abilities, no specific strengths. She’s smart, extremely so, but too stupid around her crush to be of any use.

Naruto Uzumaki is nothing like his father, Kakashi soon realizes. He’s loud and obnoxious, a complete attention-whore; everything that Minato- _sensei_ wasn’t. He thought being around Naruto would bring back memories of old times, but it doesn’t. 

Kakashi’s relief about that situation doesn’t last long, though. He has another problem.

He doesn’t know if its Sasuke’s aloofness, his tragic backstory, his remarkable potential, or if it’s something else about the quiet boy that causes him to be intrigued. He wants to talk to the boy, ask about his life, or, hell, even ask about himself, find out his likes and dislikes. 

Kakashi wants to know things about Sasuke that Kakashi has never wanted to know about another person

 _Maybe its because he’s like me_ , he muses. The thought, a passing one at first, raises Kakashi’s curiosity even more. Now, he knows he needs to get Sasuke alone. He needs to talk to him. Luckily, he knows the perfect way to get them by themselves. 

  


* * *

  


“You wanted to train, you said?”

Kakashi walked to the edge of the dock to sit on it before allowing himself to nod. “Yep. I thought it’d be good to have one-on-one sessions, sometimes. This way, you can have my full attention.” Turning back to look at his student, he continued. “I do want to talk a bit first, though. Is that alright, Sasuke- _kun_?”

“It’s fine,” Sasuke answered, not really sounding like he wanted to, but obediently went to sit next his _Sensei_ , anyway. 

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke cleared his throat. “So, what did you want to talk about, Kakashi- _sensei_?”

Kakashi smiled. “Straight to the point, aren’t you,” he mused, reaching over to ruffle Sasuke’s soft hair, chuckling at Sasuke’s glare. “I just wanted to ask how you were doing, see how you’re feeling. Or, if there’s anything else you want to talk about, feel free to do so. Whatever we discuss is up to you, really.”

Sasuke couldn’t hold his surprise in. Kakashi wanted to talk about... _his_ feelings? No one had ever asked how he was doing before...

“I...I’m fine, _Sensei_.” Was that how he was supposed to answer? Didn’t everyone say they were “fine”? “Um...thank you for asking.” Sasuke could feel his cheeks heating up; the topic was so unusual to him.

Smiling more genuinely this time, Kakashi waved his hand. “You don’t have to thank me. Its normal to check in on the people you care about.” 

Sasuke looked down when he felt another bigger, warmer hand be placed on top of his own. Kakashi’s thumb was stroking the back of his hand. 

“I...I know what it’s like to lose everything, Sasuke. Everyone I’ve ever been close to has died. Some were even killed right in front of my face.” Kakashi turned his head and looked directly into Sasuke’s eyes. “I know you’ve been alone for a while now, but it doesn’t have to be that way, anymore. Whenever you want to talk, or even just be around someone, you can come to me, Sasuke. For anything and at anytime, okay?”

His lips were parted, but he couldn’t get himself to speak. Sasuke just nodded, instead, with even darker cheeks. 

“Good,” Kakashi smiled. “How about we just sit here and relax tonight? I think we both need to rest after that.”

Sasuke, surprisingly, lets out a little giggle at that. “Yes, _Sensei_. Good idea.” 

  


* * *

  


Their late-night chats become a ritual after that. Sasuke, as smart as he is, doesn’t catch on to the fact he’s the _only_ one of Team 7 getting private time with Kakashi- _sensei_

At this point, Kakashi is sure Sasuke wouldn’t care. While the two of them have become close, Sasuke is still distant to his other teammates, to the dismay of both of them. 

When asked, Sasuke shrugs, “they don’t interest me.” That pleases Kakashi _way_ more than it should. 

It almost scares Kakashi, how possessive he is of the boy. 

Kakashi never thought he’d be this way about someone. To the point where, whenever someone talks to him, Kakashi makes sure he can see their lips so he knows what they’re saying to him. When someone touches him, Kakashi calls him over to get their _disgusting_ hands away from him. 

So when Orochimaru bites him, _marks_ him, it takes everything in Kakashi not to leave _Konoha_ and hunt the sick fuck down. 

He _knows_ what Orochimaru wants. And what so many other people want, as well. 

_Sasuke._

They all want Sasuke; the beautiful, broken boy. 

It’s too bad Kakashi wants him, too. 

Once he leaves the hospital after making sure Sasuke is safe, Kakashi makes his way to Kaito’s house. He needs to ask him about something. 

  


* * *

  


Kakashi smiles when he sees Sasuke already sitting in their usual spot. 

“Hello, Sasuke- _kun_ ,” he sings, smile growing wider when he hears his student laugh a cute, little _hi_ out. 

He sits down next to him, their hands automatically linking together. This position is their default by now. They’re completely comfortable in each other’s presence. 

This is a first for the both of them.

Smile fading, Kakashi asks how he’s been, and if he’s feeling better. 

“I am,” Sasuke sighs. “But I don’t feel like I'm completely myself again. I’ve just been feeling...weird, I guess.” 

“Oh? How so?” 

Sasuke looks guilty, now. “I-I don’t want to leave _Konoha_ , but...a part of me thinks I should. Orochimaru is a _Sanin_. I know he could teach me so much.” 

Kakashi’s heart sinks even if he knew this would happen. 

“But then I know _you_ could teach me a lot, too, Kakashi- _sensei_.” 

“Mhm. That’s right. I can teach you so much, Sasuke,” he smirked. _All you have to do is stay with me_. 

Cheeks darkening, Sasuke squeezed Kakashi’s hand and tightened his hold a little, but doesn’t say anymore. 

Sasuke gasps as his chin is grabbed and turned upwards. His face gets twisted _just_ enough to where he can look directly into his _Sensei’s_ eyes. Even if he wanted to, he knows he couldn’t look away. 

With one hand cupping Sasuke’s face, and the other holding his hand, his thumb stroking the skin underneath it, Kakashi starts to speak. “Stay with me, Sasuke. I don’t want you to go. You belong here. With me.” 

Although he was unsure if that was what he actually wants to do, Sasuke knows he can’t disagree with the words his _Sensei_ uttered. It would feel wrong to. 

“Stay here, Sasuke. Promise me you’ll stay.” 

His gaze blank and mouth slack, Sasuke nods. “I promise, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi, genuinely happy for the first time in ages, smiles and leans down to bring his face closer to the other’s. 

Their promise needs to be sealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> 1\. I completely ignored Obito’s involvement in the massacre. Either Itachi succeeded in doing it alone, or got help elsewhere. ~~Its up to you to decide lol~~  
>   
>  2\. Kakashi doesn’t have the sharingan
> 
> 3\. I’ve changed Kakashi’s age to close the gap a bit. At the end, Kakashi is 19 and Sasuke is 12


	2. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to come together.  
>   
> For everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have a few quick things:  
> 1.There’s a lot of time and pov jumps in this chapter so I hope it doesn’t get too confusing  
>   
> 2. _Gomen-nasai_ is a formal way to apologize in japanese (I personally don’t know the language, so don't source me :3) and _Ero-Sennin_ is Jiraiya  
>   
> 3\. _Ryō_ is the currency in Naruto  
>   
> 4.Idk if i used _shurikenjutsu_ right so be aware of that lol  
>   
> I hope you enjoy!

( _Four weeks ago_ )

“Do you have a plan, my Lord?”

“Hm? Why...no. I don’t.”

“There’s a lot at stake. Shouldn’t we be prepared?”

“Are you questioning my decisions? Need I remind you of your place?”

“No, my Lord. _Gomen-nasai_. I will have full faith in any choice you make.” 

  


* * *

  
Kakashi wished he would have stayed home today. But sadly, no, he couldn’t. He had a job to do and someone to see. Even if there were other people he’d rather not.

“Kakashi- _sensei_ ,” Naruto whined for what felt like the fiftieth-time. In that hour. “When are you actually gonna teach us something? I’m so _bored_.” He threw himself back on the grass, his sigh just as dramatic as his fall. 

Kakashi was planning on just ignoring the nuisance, as he had all morning, until a softer voice spoke up. 

“Um...Kakashi- _sensei_?” Sakura’s little feet were fidgeting as she wrung her hands about. The girl was always so nerovus. “C-can we...er...can we train?” 

Smile in place, eyes crinkled, he replied, “good idea, Sakura- _chan_. Why don’t you three-”

“No, Kakashi- _sensei_ ,” she interrupted gently. “I m-meant _with_ you. Like...you being there and doing it with us. Teaching us.” 

“Ah. Isn’t that what I do already?” He asks with a raised brow. _These kids..._

Springing up, like he’d been _waiting_ for this, Naruto yells, “no! You don’t even pay attention! We need to get ready for the third exam and all _you_ do is just stare at-,” his voice broke off, and only after sharing a quick glance with Sakura did he finish. “Us.”

_Hm. How interesting. Maybe they’re not as stupid as I thought._

Sasuke turned his face away before Naruto finished; he knew what the blonde was going to say. They _all_ knew what he meant to say. And after, Sasuke only sent a short look Kakashi’s way, just long enough to gauge his expression. Not that he’d let anything show, anyway. _Sasuke was such a smart, sweet boy._

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed. “ _Staring_ , as you put it, sounds a bit creepy, no?” His smile and eyes never falter as he stares at Naruto. The blonde doesn’t last long, though. He gives in to the temptation of looking away only after a few seconds. “I think _observing_ is much more fitting. Don’t you think, Naruto- _kun_? After all, shouldn’t a _sensei_ watch their students in order to help them improve?”

“Y-yes, _Sensei_ ,” the boy stammers. 

“Good.” Kakashi enjoys seeing the boy squirm; it’s a much better look for him. Less irritating, at least. Ruffling his student’s hair, Kakashi wants to grimace; the bush isn’t as soft as the raven locks he’s used to. He chuckles instead; “why don’t we spar then, Naruto- _kun_? That’d be fun, right?”

Without waiting for an answer, Kakashi turns toward his favorite little student. “You can spar with Sakura- _chan_ if you’d like, Sasuke- _kun_. Or, actually, maybe you shouldn’t. Since I won’t be there to observe and help you two. You know, like a _sensei_ does.” Despite his words, he sends Sasuke a smile; a quiet apology for leaving him to the hands of his other teammate.

“Come with me, Naruto.” No turning around, no checking the boy’s expression; Kakashi doesn’t care. He just takes off, leaving the blonde running at his heels. _Almost like a dog_ , he thinks. But, then again, pets aren’t meant to be a burden to you. 

Naruto scrambles to follow, partly excited to do actual training, but mostly terrified about getting his ass kicked. No matter how many times he tells himself _Kakashi-sensei wouldn’t do that_ , he can’t quite get himself to fully believe it. Kakashi had never really shown a soft-spot for him, or even a _semi_ -soft-spot, so anything was possible.

When both are gone, Sakura blushes. _We’re alone! This is almost like a date!_ Squealing on the inside, she thinks she manages to sound cute when she speaks. “So, Sasuke- _kun_ , what do you wanna work on first?” She adds a little giggle on the end. All the while she’s hoping the heat hasn’t frizzed up her hair _too_ much. She needs to look her best for Sasuke- _kun_.

Sasuke, though, doesn’t answer. He’s still staring at the place their teammates left...a few minutes ago, by now. 

“Um...Sasuke- _kun_?” Still no response. _Why isn’t he moving?_ His eyes weren’t even twitching. 

Getting closer, she asks again, getting worried. “Sasuke- _kun_ , are you al-” 

At the touch of a hand on his shoulder, he flinches out of his trance-like state. Sasuke brushes the hand off and looks at her weirdly. _Why are you touching me?_ , he wants to ask, but doesn’t; he was taught not to be rude. He doesn’t want to tell the girl anything, but says, “I’m going to practice my _shurikenjutsu_ ,” so she knows he’ll be busy. 

And once again, a member of Team 7 is left by another one before they can make a sound. 

  


* * *

  
( _Three weeks ago_ )

Sharp, pointed blades for fangs pierce the soft skin on his neck. The nape of his neck, always the most sensitive for a _shinobi_ , tingles and _burns_. 

A siren’s voice coos in his ear, “join me Sasuke- _kun_. I can give you the power to do everything you’ve always wanted.”

Eyes blinking, glazed over, he can feel a phantom hand over his own, the large thumb stroking the taut skin over his knuckles. A warm hand handling his chin.

Another blink, and he falls asleep.

  


* * *

  
A sharp jab to the soft cleft of his neck; the spot where it begins to extend downward to form his shoulder.

A quick swipe at his feet, close enough to make him trip and lose his balance, but not quite hard enough to make him fall.

He gets distracted, busy thinking about someone (it’s always _that_ someone) for _just_ a second. He comes back to reality when a heavy, booted foot kicks then steps on his back roughly once he’s fallen; face-down on the soil.

“Is this what you wanted, Naruto- _kun_?” Kakashi’s breathing is the same as it was thirty minutes ago; completely calm. Not even a hint of a hitch. It pisses Naruto off.

“No! I didn’t want you to fucking play with me,” he screeches, _despising_ how childish and whiny he sounds after the other’s deep voice flows through the air. “I wanted you to _train_ me, not throw a dick-measuring contest!”

Kakashi- _sensei_ ’s chuckle, so close to his ear, throws him off; makes him freeze. “Oh? And why can’t we do both?” _Sensei_ ’s knee replaces his foot, and suddenly, as he feels the larger man bend even closer, Naruto wishes he would’ve never asked Kakashi to train him at all. 

Kakashi kneels there for a few seconds longer, but when his student stays tense and still beneath him, he relents. Even as his weight is lifted off him, Naruto stays still, and Kakashi can’t quite keep a smirk off his face.

“This was very fun, Naruto- _kun_. We should do it again, sometime.”

The hand ruffling his hair feels just as threatening as the heel of the boot that dug deep into the small of his back. “Just the two of us, of course.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he remarks just as he turns. “Congrats on the exam.” 

  


* * *

  
( _Two weeks ago_ )

“Hokage- _sama_?” After hearing the man grunt, he asks, “why did you extend the preparation phase? Surely a month would be enough...”

“Ah,” he breathed, thick smoke curling as it was released into the air. “I wanted to give them more time to rest. Times have been so stressful lately...I don’t want them to tire before they’ve even began,” he snorts.

“Makes sense, Hokage- _sama_.” Hesitantly, he adds, “if i may? Is two months really necessary? Won’t that push back other things, as well?”

“Wolf,” the words comes out sharper than he intends. “This isn’t up for discussion.”

Wolf kneels, bowing his covered head in apology. “ _Gomen-nasai_ , Hokage- _sama_. I’ve overstepped. I assure you my only concern was for the future of the village.”

“I know, son. Just as my only concern is for the next, great _shinobi_. 

“Think of it this way: without the children,

“There _is_ no future.”

Every word he said, Hiruzen believed. 

But, as Hokage, he had the right to withhold information, as well. 

A village can’t solely run on truth;

Especially if the deceptions were what let everyone live in peace. 

  


* * *

  
Kakashi comes back to Sasuke training and Sakura...doing nothing. Well, nothing regarding training. His brow twitches, but other than that; nothing. He’s learned that controlling his breaths is helpful.

“Sakura- _chan_ ,” he smiles. “How’s your training going? Do you need any help?”

“Kakashi- _sensei_!” Her eyes dart from where they were ogling Sasuke to look at Kakashi, instead. “I...I was just-”

“You were just observing Sasuke- _kun_ , right,” he asks, watching the embarrassment ( _hypocrisy_ ) play all over her face. He sighs, just as ridiculously loud as Naruto did earlier, “I’m glad Sasuke- _kun_ has such great teammates. You both care about him so much.” 

_Her blush makes me want to-_

_Stop._

_Breathe._

“So,” he starts, waiting until she has the courage to lift her head to look at him again. It was the least she could do to give him the respect he deserved. “What do you think he needs to improve?”

Brows furrowed and lips turned, Sakura says, “what?”

“Like I said earlier, I observe Sasuke- _kun_ in order to give him criticism. To help him get better.” Sounding completely casual, he tries again, “isn’t that what you were doing, Sakura- _chan_?”

When Sakura does nothing but stumble over a unintelligent response, Kakashi knows he should leave. Just leave the girl alone, walk over to Sasuke, and help him. Just to save the brat some embarrassment.

Kakashi and the world aren’t perfect, though, so he just plops down next to her. The spot she’s in, to his unsurprised delight, has the perfect view. He plans to take advantage of it. 

The fact that Sakura continues to sit there and stare at Sasuke, well, that _does_ surprise him a little. He’d thought ( _hoped_ ) she’d be humiliated enough to leave. 

Or, at the very least, keep her fucking eyes to herself.

It wasn’t hard to see why people were attracted to the Uchiha. Even at twelve-years-old, the boy was stunning. But...as biased as he was, Kakashi knew there were other attractive people, as well. With Sasuke, most ( _all_ , except Kakashi) of the people who claimed to _like_ or be _in-love_ with him, didn’t even know a single thing about him. Their attraction to the boy, based on that, was only due to his physical appearance. 

But that raised the same question; if there were people _just_ as attractive, what exactly was it about Sasuke that intrigued people so much?

Kakashi just knew one thing. It was irritating. So _damn aggravating_ knowing so many people were having the same thoughts about Sasuke as he was. 

No, not the same. I’m completely different.

As if Kakashi’s thoughts could summon him, Sasuke’s eyes suddenly caught his own. The boy turned away as he saw his _Sensei_ ’s smirk, but Kakashi still caught sight of the heat blossoming onto his cheeks.

Yes. Kakashi had found out very quickly why his student was so irresistible. 

But he was different; he _knew_ Sasuke. He could talk to him, make him smile, make him blush. He had earned his trust.

No one else could say that.

So why did they feel they had the right to look at him the same way? 

  


* * *

  
( _One week ago_ )

“Did ya hear who’s gonna be fightin’ in the _Chunins_?”

“...”

“Plenty o’ promising kids. Lots’a potential.”

“...”

“Some _Suna_ shits. A Hyuga. A Uchi-”

“How presumptuous; you assume that interests me.”

“I was just sayin’. The kid we needa get ‘s gonna fight, too. It’d be a good time to get ‘em, don’t ya think?” 

  


* * *

  
“How are you?” Kakashi runs his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, feeling the boy instantly relax into the touch. They were finally alone. Sakura had went home for dinner, while Naruto...well, he didn’t know where Naruto was. He hadn’t seen him since their spar.

“I’m...better. The seal you placed is still sore, but it doesn’t sting anymore.” After a pause, Sasuke remarks, “I never did thank you for that, did I?”

Waving his hand, “meh. I’ve already told you Sasuke; you don’t have to thank me for everything. Especially basic things like that. I’m your _Sensei_ and friend, aren’t I? I’m _supposed_ to take care of you.” Didn’t Sasuke know how much he cared about him?

“W-well, even so. I’d like to thank you properly.” For some reason, Sasuke always ended up blushing when he was with Kakashi. Or, sometimes, even when just _looking_ at him! He wasn’t necessarily an outgoing person, but he definitely wasn’t a shy one, either. There was just something about the older boy that made him feel that way. So incredibly shy. Every single time.

“Okay then,” he huffed jokingly. “How about 100 _ryō_ , then?” He didn’t want the boy to think he had to pay back _every_ little thing Kakashi did for him, but, if it’d make him feel better, Kakashi would give in this once.

“I’m serious!” He was pouting now, his full lip jutted out, plush and pink. Kakashi had to force himself to look away. “I...I want to give you something, Kakashi. You’ve done so much for me and...please.”

With a warm heart, he sighed and nodded his agreement.

Kakashi would’ve acquiesced a hell of a lot sooner had Sasuke actually told him what his _reward_ actually was. 

His student grabbed ahold of his hand, and, with the other clammy one, turned Kakashi’s face away from his own. Then, he planted a soft, sweet kiss on his Kakashi’s cheek, above the lining of his mask. 

For the second time that day, Kakashi lost control of his expression. His own lips parted, and, _just_ above the mask, a hint of pink could be seen, covering his cheeks.

Sasuke’s face was no better. No, it was definitely much worse. It was redder than Kakashi had ever seen it; the boy was so wonderfully innocent a kiss on the cheek took and washed away all the courage he had to try so hard to gather up. 

“Sasuke...,” he breathed, in awe. He never imagined _Sasuke_ , the most naive, purest boy he’d met, ever making a move, regardless of how innocent it was.

At the ridiculousness of the situation, and at seeing Sasuke’s face as red as the _uchiwa_ on his back, he let out a small noise. A sound that built and built until it was a guffaw. A full blown, so hard it hurts, type of laughter that left full tears in his eyes. Kakashi can’t remember ever laughing like that; or, at least not in many years. 

“Hey!” Tiny hands attacked his shoulder, berating him, now. “Stop laughing at me,” he whined. For reasons that were unknown to even him, Sasuke’s whines never annoyed Kakashi.

Catching the offending hands and bringing them to his lips, Kakashi’s laughter dies down just as fast. He doesn’t want the boy to actually be embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Sasuke- _kun_ ,” he mumbles while he mouths at the back of the hand in his. With one last kiss, he says, “I wasn’t laughing at you, really. You’re just too cute for your own good.” 

Smirking, far more wickedly than Sasuke had ever seen him, Kakashi _almost_ purrs, “I really enjoyed my gift.”

The compliment brings another round of pink to his face, and another bout of shyness. Sasuke can’t meet Kakashi’s eyes. _Not after all of that_ , he thinks, feeling _so_ warm from the company, the words, and the heat of his blush. 

  


* * *

  
( _One day ago_ )

“Ya make a decision?”

“We’re going.”

A grin is the only answer he receives. 

  


* * *

  
“Naruto- _kun_ , are you sure you don’t want to train with us? It wouldn’t only be beneficial for the exams, but also for you boys’ teamwork for future missions.”

“Ah, sorry,” he laughs, scratching his head. “I’ve already told _Ero-Sennin_ I’d go with him. He uh...really liked my techniques!”

Kakashi’s voice was even drier than usual when he replies, “I’m sure.”

“Heh...uh...I’ll see ya, later! Bye Kakashi- _sensei_! Bye Sasuke!”

Kakashi waits until the blonde is out of sight. “Ah, well...that settles th-”

“Did you really want him to come,” Sasuke accidentally blurts. His face blossoms ( _like always_ , Kakashi thinks, completely charmed), but his thin brows are frowning. _Is he upset about that?_ , Kakashi wonders. His grip tightens on his _kunai_ held in it’s sheath; _did Sasuke want Naruto to come?_

“Hm...,” he hums, trying to be nonchalant. “Just between us, no. I was hoping it’d be just us, Sasuke.” For once, the boy doesn’t avoid eye contact while he’s blushing. “Unless you want me to ask him a-”

“No!” Grabbing ahold of his _Sensei_ ’s hand, he softly confesses, “that’s what I wanted, too.”

The two wear matching grins; now so familiar on their once stoic faces. 

  


* * *

  
( _One day ago_ )

“Are you sure, my Lord? This sounds...risky, to say the least.”

“My, my. You have much to learn, my dear Kabuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the (one week ago) scene, I thought it was sooo weird that there was _someone_ that didn’t know there was another Uchiha (besides Itachi) alive. Especially when its explicitly stated that people traveled across the country just to see Sasuke fight in the exams.  
>   
> And, not important, but I just love this Kakashi lol he’s a lot of fun to write.


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Genjutsu_ , guises, and guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was really hard to write lol. A warning: i’m complete ass at explaining things :p
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_(Two weeks ago)_

“You wanna learn _what_?”

“You heard what I said, Kaito,” he sighed.

“Yeah, but... _why_? You’ve never wanted anything to do with it until now.” Kakashi had always been hard, impossible really, to read; to understand. Not only his countenance, but the way he operated as well. For Kakashi to come to Kaito, a few years short of a decade of knowing him, and suddenly ask about _genjutsu_? 

Kaito could never keep up with the boy.

_And_ \- “And I haven’t even heard from you in _months_ , you asshole! Why should I teach you anything?”

Kakashi chose to ignore the last few sentences. “I was on a mission recently and...realized how useful it would be to learn more about _genjutsu_.”

Having heard the underlying message, Kaito instantly gives up on his miffed partial-facade. He couldn’t deny he liked seeing Kakashi, but it did slightly wound him knowing he only came to see him when he wanted something. 

Kaito’s arms separate from where they were crossed over his chest and he turns to face his guest. “ _What_! What the hell happened? Did someone catch you in one? Were you hurt?” Although he knew Kakashi would deny the bond between them, Kaito couldn’t. Even if it wasn’t reciprocated, Kakashi was like a little brother to him; he knew the boy was stronger than he could ever _dream_ to be, but Kaito still felt the need to protect him. Kaito was an only child yet, from his relationships with his teammates, he knew what it’d be like to have brothers.

“How sweet,” Kakashi places his hand over his heart, his dry tone a complete contrast to the teasing words. “I always knew you cared.” At the other’s warning growl of his name, he relents, responding to Kaito’s concerns. “Yes to both. That’s why I need to learn more about it.” 

Kaito just shakes his head and eyes the ceiling in defeat. “Well, the circumstances are shit, but I’m glad you finally got the wake-up call that it doesn’t matter how capable you are if your mind is fucked.” 

“I don’t need a lecture. Are you going to tell me more about it or not? You may be the best _genjutsu_ user I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get the same information from someone else.”

“R-really?” Kaito instantly brightens from the off-handed compliment. If it came from Kakashi, he knew it had to be true. “Why, I think you’re the sweet one, Kakashi- _chan_ ,” he grins, giving in to the temptation he always had to tease his surprise companion. It wasn’t often Kakashi said something nice without being prompted to do so. 

“See ya.” Kakashi waves and gets up to leave, but stops when he hears a “ _no!_ ” His lips twitch, but he thinks he manages to keep them in place. So easy.

“I’ll help! I’ll help! I was just kidding! Jeez...”

Kakashi slaps a smile on and sits down on his abandoned stool again, folding his hands under his chin. The picture of a perfect student, ready to learn everything he could.

. . .

“ _Genjutsu_ , if used correctly, can be one of the most formidable tools a _shinobi_ has in their arsenal. Unlike _taijutsu_ and _ninjutsu_ , _genjutsu_ takes over, not only someone’s chakra system, but also part of their nervous system; the half which allows their minds to receive and interpret sensations. Taste, touch, sight, sound, smell, pain; _everything_.

“Just _one_ tiny intrusion can force a person into the palm of your hand.”

. . .

“Illusions aren’t just a mirage; they’re a victims’ new reality. Their physical bodies may not be affected from the _jutsu_ , but, while under, they are in that world. Whatever world the manipulator creates.

“Remember, there is no single reality; a ‘reality’ can only comprise of what an individual perceives. Someone will see a six, and another will come behind them and say it’s a nine.

“Each and every one of us is the producer of our own reality.”

. . .

“It’s not hard to get control over someone; quite simple, actually. 

“What _is_ difficult, however, is maintaining the authority. Starting with a strong _genjutsu_ is, without fail, a good way to begin. But, there’s something many _shinobi_ don’t know, since it’s not very useful in combat as you want the fight to be over as swiftly as possible.

“ _Genjutsu_ doesn’t have to be a ‘one-and-done’ type of thing.”

. . .

“There are endless ways to cast an illusion on someone. Most common though, by far, is through touch. Most _shinobi_ like to rely on physical _jutsus_ , so this method is perfect as, if you’ve already struck your opponent, then your _chakra_ has already entered their system. 

“But, of course, there are many other ways to achieve this. The only requirement is they _must_ have your _chakra_ in their pathways. There has to be a trigger that causes a change in their _chakra_ that disrupts the natural flow of it. Then, and only then, will they be susceptible to an illusion. 

“That’s the key to putting someone under a _genjutsu_.”

. . .

“Certain factors come into play when talking about the strength of a _genjutsu_. But, like reality, the power of the illusion varies person to person. Yes, there are fundamentally ‘strong’ _genjutsus_ , but how much they affect you is entirely codependent on you.

“Being weak-minded, ill-tempered, naive, or even young will raise your susceptibility _heavily_ , and can make a basic C rank _jutsu_ seem as if it’s a S rank.

“Oh, and if the victim trusts you? Their receptiveness is truly unparalleled. Have you ever wondered why reconnoissance missions take the longest? The _shinobi_ gets close to their target first, and _then_ they strike.”

. . .

“If you’re ever caught in one, you’ll stay that way until it is released. Disrupting your chakra is usually enough to do the trick; either from your own doing, or having someone else interfere with it, instead.

“It may take longer to break stronger illusions, but you should _never_ stop trying. The longer you’re stuck in a _genjutsu_ , the longer that becomes your reality. With each moment it continues, it’ll only become harder to escape from the illusion by yourself.

“If your _chakra_ is constantly being manipulated a certain way, your system will start to become familiar with ‘moving’ that way. If this goes on long enough, it will want to continue to be that way, and may remain like so even after the _jutsu_ is released.”

. . .

“The most basic rule, which I’m sure you know, is; 

“You can’t counter a _genjutsu_ , if you don’t know you’re caught in one.”

  


* * *

  


“ _No_ , Sasuke. Take your time; you can’t rush these things. It won’t help you in the long-run.”

_He’s so young. He still has a lot to learn._

They’ve been training for a few hours now, in a small village near _Konoha_. The _Hogake_ had granted Kakashi’s request to take his student to a more private area; it’d be easier for Sasuke to concentrate on his training, he’d said.

But with every minute that ticks by without making any further progress, the boy loses another small shred of patience. 

_You can help him. You’re the only person Sasuke has._

“Just take it slow,” Kakashi advises, his voice slightly higher without the mask covering his face. He hasn’t felt the need to cover up around Sasuke, while they’re alone, in a long time. “This might take awhile; you’ve never solely focused _chakra_ to one hand before. It’s completely new territory; it’s normal for you not to get it your first couple tries. Remember the tree-climbing exercise? Just take your time and I promise you’ll get it.”

“I should have already gotten it by now!” Sasuke was beyond frustrated; he’d been practicing the _chidori_ for hours now. He definitely shouldn’t still be having trouble even generating the lightening. 

“Hm. Did you expect it to be easy, Sasuke?” 

“I didn’t expect it to be this _hard_.”

Catching sight of the other’s face, Sasuke pauses. Kakashi’s expression is...blank. Completely so. No sign of a smile, or smirk, so commonly placed upon on his face. Sasuke’s seen it enough to differentiate between the two even while he’s adorning the mask. Something’s wrong.

“Oh. So the _chidori_ seems like a simple technique?” Even Kakashi’s laugh is different. The short chuckle sounds deeper. Like it had to be forced out of his throat.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that!” The boy takes a hesitant step closer, giving up on the _chakra_ in his hand. This is the first time he’s been apprehensive around Kakashi; he’s unsure what his response should be. Sasuke doesn’t think the teasing slaps on the arm, pinches on the side, or, he embarrassedly remembers, kisses on the cheek will be accepted as readily as previous times. Having never seen Kakashi like this, he doesn’t know what to do, what to say. He’s unsure what the man will allow. 

With incredibly wide eyes, Sasuke says, voice high and rushed, “I’m sorry, Kakashi. I didn’t mean it like that. I swear. I-I’m just frustrated; it’s never taken me this long to learn a technique, before,” the last words come out more as a mumble. He’s embarrassed; at his petulant whining, his lack of skills, at possibly offending Kakashi. His _Sensei_ hasn’t shown any obvious signs of being miffed, but Sasuke knows something’s different. 

“Yes, well, I don’t think you’ve ever learned a _jutsu_ of this caliber, either,” the older man chuckles. He lifts Sasuke’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. This is another thing that’s become a ritual, by now; almost as consistent as Sasuke’s pretty blushes. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. For someone like you, the progress you’re making is actually quite good.”

Ah, and there they were; the boy’s strawberry cheeks. “Really?” Sasuke only relaxes when Kakashi normal smile returns and he nods, gliding a large hand through his hair. _Okay, good...he’s not mad at me_. His breath comes easy once again.

He doesn’t know what he’d do if he was.

Hours comprised of charred, crispy palms, angry epithets, and reassuring words come to a close when Sasuke finally tires. The boy is exhausted; stamina diminished to nothing, _chakra_ running on almost empty. It’ll take hours to recharge his system.

Kakashi has to carry the boy back to their hotel; his legs trembling with each movement, making it impossible to take a step himself. Uchihas are known across the nations for their fire. It’s said the heat is apart of them, flowing just as freely throughout their body as their blood, their _chakra_.

The boy laying against his back feels far too cold.  


  


* * *

  


“How do you think Sasuke- _kun_ is faring, Orochimaru- _sama_?”

“Mhm,” his extensive tongue snakes it’s way between his thin lips, the muscle as wet as it is slithery. “I’m unsure. He hasn’t once used the curse mark. It’s highly unusual but,” he smirks, “if there’s anyone that will shatter the convention, I can’t say I’m surprised it’s Sasuke- _kun_.”

The young boy showed such incredible prowess. So much potential just begging to be released. The combinations of his beautiful, fiery-red orbs, the mark on his neck, and his sweet hatred; Sasuke will be a force to be reckoned with. 

_And at such a young age, too,_ Orochimaru muses. _All he needs now is the right teacher._

The boy’s stubbornness, while annoying for most, was a delightful change for the _Sanin_. Having asinine peons waiting hand-and-foot, willing to provide for his every need was a liberty he’d never give away. But seeing someone, especially such a fierce, impassioned, yet inexperienced boy fight him at every turn. 

It was _so_ immensely exhilarating.

“Do you think something happened to the seal?” In all his time working under Orochimaru, Kabuto had never heard of anyone being able to control it so...well. And, quite frankly, Kabuto had a hard time believing a feeble-minded juvenile would be the first. 

“No. I would have known if his body rejected the curse mark. Sasuke- _kun_ used it, once, in the _Chunin Exams_ , but there’s been nothing after Kakashi Hatake sealed it.” Orochimaru sighed, “how terribly troublesome.”

  


* * *

  


_Ah_. Sasuke’s limbs were sore, but he was positive he’d never slept that well. Blinking heavily, accustoming his worn eyes to the light, he stretched against the soft sheets covering the bed, wincing when he pulls too hard. Turning on his side, he meets Kakashi’s smile, the man already fully awake.

“Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well? I know you’re sore.”

Sasuke nods while he yawns. “The bed’s really comfortable.”

Sitting up, getting ready to head in the bathroom, he spots the time on the clock on the nightstand. “It’s eleven! Why didn’t you wake me?” There’s barely any time left of the day to train. He’s rushing now, hurriedly standing, about to get changed when his arm is grabbed. He’s pulled back against the taller man, his back flush against the other’s chest. 

“Calm down, Sasuke. We’re not training today.”

Sasuke opens his mouth, having what he _wants_ to say on the tip of his tongue, but knowing he’d never protest against the other. Kakashi continues before anything can come out, though.

“You’re too sore. It would be inefficient to train right now.” He grabs the boy’s bare shoulders and leads him to the bathroom. “Just get ready and we’ll go explore a bit.” 

Sasuke’s thought of _how can I get stronger if I don’t train?_ is gone by the time he reaches the bathroom.  


  


* * *

  


Kakashi chuckles; “you’re cute when you’re grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Sasuke pouts. “I...I’m just used to training.” He shrugs. “I do it everyday, practically.”

“Exactly. You need to take a break every once in a while. You’re still young; you have your whole life to train. Stop taking things so seriously.”

They’re standing in front of a stall of a street market, looking at the little trinkets the vendor has for sale. They’d stumbled upon it after aimlessly walking around a while.

It’s definitely strange for both of them; they’re always endlessly working, training, doing _something_. Strolling through a flea market isn’t something they’ve done since they were both much younger, trailing behind their mothers. The memories propel Sasuke to speak.

“My mother would bring me with her to the market every week. On Saturdays. My father and...and he was always busy, at work probably. That’s where he always was,” Sasuke’s smile is as bitter as the feeling in his chest. “Anyway, she wouldn’t want me to stay home by myself, so she’d ask me go. I remember whining about it then, but I think I liked going. Mother was the only one who’d pay any attention to me,” he chuckled. 

“It’s ironic, though; her attention always mattered least to me. I remember always asking...to be helped with my _shurikenjutsu_ , but when Mother offered to, I said no, that I’d rather practice myself.” 

Sasuke’s quiet for a while, just fiddling with a bird statue, made of glass and silver. His next words, whispered quietly, make Kakashi pause.

“Is it wrong that I don’t miss her?”

Kakashi instantly wraps an arm around the boy, pulling him into a tight embrace, repeatedly kissing the crown of his head. “No, Sasuke. It’s not wrong. You’re not required to miss anyone. Family doesn’t automatically make you close.” His words are as gentle as his lips. 

“I don’t miss my father, either.”

The admittance, although so few words, have the affect of a million.

The statue in Sasuke’s hand, dropped and fell to the ground, when he was pulled into the hug. Remarkably, there’s only a crack in it; it doesn’t break.


	4. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How unexpected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you read, I just wanted to let you know I edited the first chapter’s end note. The part about it “being up to you to decide” about the massacre is striked out now. I honestly dont know 100% if it’ll be addressed, but I am leaning towards it, so I just wanted to give y’all a heads up. It _may_ or _may not_ be explored (in the future). If it isn’t, then I’ll feel dumb and it’ll just be up to you to decide again lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!

“We’re taking a detour.”

The older man just grunts. He’s well used to taking orders by now, whether they’re sudden or not.

“We’ll be parting when we get there.” 

Now, his partner chuckles. His teeth reveal themselves, all as sharp as blades. His expression is meant to be playful, suggestive. It looks more like a threat. “Oh? You goin’ to see someone? Durin’ a mission? They must be special.”

Only the many sounds of nature are his response. The wind, playing above them, shifting the trees, water, the long hair tied back loosely in front of him. The leaves around them rustle, some falling to the ground. A few seconds later they crunch beneath their feet. Small paws trot across the path they’re walking, eager to get away from the danger so prominent even unintelligent wildlife is able to feel it. Ironically, the one they fear is the weaker of the two. 

No matter what he says, he can never manage to ruffle his partner. His teases are met with indifference. It’s annoying. He’s too stoic and calm and composed. A fucking robot. Nothing has ever been able to change that.

A robot, or a doll? _No_ , he starts to think. _Itachi’s more of a puppet._

Dolls were lifeless. Just toys to one day be played with, and the next, disposed of. Eyes unmoving, lips in an eternal smile, eyebrows happily curved.

Puppets were similar, but yet, _not_. They were far more important. Ventriloquists took care to make their marionettes full of faux life; carefully crafting each move, every word. Making their eyes blink every few seconds, their mouths gape when they “speak”, brows furrow or arch depending on their mood. 

Simple movements, easy for anyone to make. The changes, seemingly so effortless and natural, being anything but. They had to be meticulous and precise. _Just_ enough to be a ruse; enough to fool the audience into thinking the puppets were what they were not, and could not, ever be.

Itachi could make expressions, he was human, after all. That didn’t mean he did, though. He only blinked. Maybe his brows twitched if he strained his _Mangekyō_ , but that’s all. The kid didn’t seem to care about anything enough to do so. That was all proven five years ago. 

_But, proven to whom? Konoha? His clan? Himself?_

Kisame never had to question Itachi’s past; he’d been recruited for a reason. The massacre story had to have had some truth to it, at least. Otherwise, no thirteen year old would’ve been asked to join the _Akatsuki_. Only the one fucked enough to kill his clan was the exception.

And it did. The once, almost outlandish story _was_ true. 

The entire story had never been told, though. One thing had been hidden; carefully, accidentally, didn’t matter. One that, if it hadn’t have been tucked away, wouldn’t have mattered. But it _had_ been, so it _did_.

Sasuke Uchiha. 

Kisame didn’t know who he was, didn’t give a damn, either. He had never even heard of the name until a few weeks ago. He only knew three things about him: he was an Uchiha; he was probably young if he was taking the _Chunins_ ; and Itachi didn’t want people to know about him.

Kisame was most interested in that last observation. His age, and name for that matter, was of no significance. The only thing that mattered was Itachi’s _connection_ to him. And, goddamn, that _reaction_. Kisame’s grin turned feral, _Samehada_ quivered; Itachi’s lightening quick positively sure denial of this _Sasuke_ was _delicious_. That was the closest he’s ever gotten to pulling a reaction from his partner. His expression hadn’t even faltered, the blank look still on his face. “ _You assume that interests me_.” Even so, it was much, much more than Kisame had ever gotten before. He _knew_ Itachi cared. He hadn’t (or couldn’t?) even let Kisame finish speaking the name. He knew there was more to it.

And he wanted more. He would get it.

Another thing that fascinated him was why the boy was still alive. Had Itachi just overlooked him? No, he was too damn meticulous to make a mistake like that. Was the boy, Sasuke, stronger than Itachi? Too strong to be killed that night? Unlikely, if he was still a shitty _genin_. But, then again, only a few short years ago, Kisame didn’t think a kid could exterminate an entire clan, one known across the nations at that, by himself, either. Unlikely, yeah, but certainly not impossible.

So, then, _why_?

Or, going back to the beginning, maybe it was _all_ just an act. All of Itachi was fake, a ploy. But, he was still a puppet. Instead following someone else’s whims, though, he was under his own, autonomous control. 

But, then- _What does he want the audience to see?_

Kisame was used to Itachi taking the lead, but that didn’t mean he tuned Pain out. He knew what their leader wanted from them; there was no need to go to this village in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t a detour, no, it was an unnecessary extension. It was just adding time to their mission. They didn’t have to go there; Itachi just _wanted_ to. Kisame couldn’t understand the kid, but didn’t feel put out enough to bother asking _why_. Hell, even if he did, he wouldn’t ask, anyway. But, that’s an all too familiar thought that Kisame prefers to ignore.

He’s interested, though. Itachi’s face is the same as it always was; stone, cold, ice, unfeeling, inanimate, nothing. And, yet, Kisame had the feeling it wasn’t.

More silence. An uncomfortably long one. He _would_ repeat the question, but based on previous attempts, he knew it’d be useless. Itachi didn’t care to answer anything he didn’t want to. Or, felt the need to.

Until, “There’s something I need to take care of.” 

_Ah_. Kisame grins again. This time, the sharpness encompassing it works; that was his intent, after all. The words, he knows, are uttered for a reason. They’re a warning; _stay away_. 

_Yeah. Very important_ , Kisame thought. 

  


* * *

  
“Ah, Danzo. It’s good to see you.” Hiruzen’s smile is soft, genuine around the man he still considers his friend. They’ve known each other for many years, after all. Even with all their past fights, they’re still friends. 

“Hiruzen,” the guest grunts in greeting. Seeing that worthless excuse for a _Hokage_ makes him sick. He doesn’t deserve that seat. That robe. That hat. Seeing his attire makes Danzo’s arm tingle. There’s an _ache_ , deep to the bone, begging to be put to use. _It’d be so easy,_ a voice whispers. 

But, no, he must do what needs to be done. Being in the same room is a necessity; it would be unnecessarily harder to make Hiruzen bend to his will if the meetings weren’t face-to-face. The man was too pliable. Any veil of a friendship will make him do anything. Danzo just has to play nice.

“Summon the Uchiha,” he demands. Hiruzen’s shock would be funny if there had been any other person in front of him.

“Excuse me? I must have misunderstood. Surely you don’t think I’d let Sasuke- _kun_ around you.” Hiruzen’s voice is hard, but his eyes give him away. He feels sorry. _No_ , Danzo realizes. _Guilty_. This makes him smile.

“Yet, he’s still allowed around you.” He steps closer, a step away from the _Hogake_ desk, now. “I can’t imagine how Sasuke- _kun_ would feel if he found out the truth.” His smile tastes sweet on his lips.

This, finally, makes Hiruzen’s eyes harden. Just sightly, though. Not nearly enough to keep Danzo from his secrets. 

“Sasuke- _kun_ will _never_ find out. No one wants that.” Hiruzen’s grip is tight, his knuckles, old with age, turning tight and white around the curve of his desk. “You don’t fool me, Danzo. You won’t tell Sasuke.”

_No, I won’t_. 

“I talk to the boy, or he _will_ find out. You aren’t innocent, _Hiruzen_ ,” the name slips out like acid. It’s vile on his tongue. “You have _no right_ to act as such.

“ _You_ are the _Hogake._

“ _You_ assigned Itachi’s mission. 

“ _You_ lead the Uchiha to their damnation. 

“ _You_ are the reason the boy is alone. Why he has no one. _You_ took _everything_ from him.

“ _Never forget that_. You have no right to act self-righteous now. You’re the most despicable of us all. You hide behind a friendly face while, in the shadows, you plot the demise of one of your own.”

It never gets old: seeing Hiruzen’s face turn hideously white; eyes reliving his failure; limbs trembling. Danzo’s long-forgotten heart feels like it’s beating, again.

“Why do you want to speak with him?” The _Hogake’s_ voice is tight, but not with anger.

Danzo is full of _glee_ , giddy beyond imagination, yet his voice is unaffected. “I want to make certain of Sasuke’s loyalty. Everything will be for naught if he isn’t a loyal _Konoha shinobi_. One reckless Uchiha is enough to ruin everything.”

Hiruzen gives in far, far too easily. Danzo feels the need to shame him for it, and he does, but he has to admit he’s thankful for it in this instance. And, the many others before it.

“Fine,” he grumbles. _How undignified_ , Danzo sneers. “But, it will have to wait.”

“And why is that? This needs to be done as soon as possible, Hiruzen. Hell, it should have happened five years ago.” 

“Sasuke- _kun_ is training for the _Chunins_ with Kakashi- _kun_. They’re not in the village at the moment.” Hiruzen looks...tired? Sad? 

_Defeated_. 

Danzo scoffs. “Of course. No matter,” Danzo starts to walk to the door, but looks over his shoulder before he leaves. “I _will_ see him, Hiruzen.”

The man just nods. “Of course.” 

_But, soon, I will._

  


* * *

  
“Good. Again.” 

Crackles ring near his ear, lightening shoots through his arm, unstabling it. He has to hold his arm up with his opposite hand.

“Hold it.”

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Se-_

The crackling instantly disappears, leaving his palm feeling cold and bare. “How...how was that?” His breathing is uneven. It’s been a long and difficult road to improve stamina. It’s been a week of training, minus the one free day they had taken. Sasuke knows he’s improved; he can actually generate the _chidori_ and hold it for a few seconds, now.

“Much better, Sasuke.” The boy is exhausted, but perks up at the praise. _Cute_. “But, you still have a long way to go.” Kakashi takes Sasuke’s hand and examines it; _not bad,_ he thinks. He thought there’d be more burns now, but there are only a few. It is a pity, though. The boy has such pretty skin.

Sasuke sighs, disappointed in himself; _I never do enough._

“Let’s keep going,” Sasuke suggests, already in position; right palm up, left hand holding the other’s elbow, _chakra_ about to tunnel into his hand. 

Kakashi hesitates; it’s clear Sasuke is tired, maybe close to _chakra_ exhaustion. But, he knows he has something to prove. He doesn’t want him to feel like a failure. _Should I let him?_

No. The chance to improve the boy’s fragile pride isn’t worth any potential injury. _Chakra_ is nothing to play with. He’ll just have to deal with his sense of failure; Kakashi won’t let him risk his life just so he’ll feel better.

“Sorry, Sasuke,” he smiles gently, pushing Sasuke’s arms to his sides. “I think we should stop. You’re already tired. It’s not safe to risk it.” 

He needs to keep training! “But-” 

“But, _nothing_. It’s too dangerous,” Kakashi says, reaching for Sasuke’s hand again from when he let go. He’s about to walk away, bringing Sasuke with him, when the boy tries to pull his hand back, trying to make Kakashi let go. Kakashi’s almost shocked enough to, but then...the _anger_ comes. His grip tightens, instead. 

“You are _not_ training, Sasuke. I don’t give a _fuck_ about what you _think_. You listen to what _I_ say. You will _not_ train anymore, today.” He’s practically growling. 

“But, I can get it! I’ll show y-” Sasuke’s cut off by his yelp. Kakashi’s grip had tightened even more.

“Let go!” Kakashi’s fingers are digging into his wrist. It feels as if he’s touching the bone, completely bypassing the skin and muscles layered on top of it. He knows there’ll be bruises.

Kakashi is seething before he realizes what’s happening. What he’s doing. _Fuck._ Why did he get so angry? 

Oh. Yes. He forgot to breathe.

And- Sasuke, sweet little Sasuke, _defied_ him. He hadn’t outright said _no_ , but it was close enough. 

Kakashi doesn’t need to see his face to realize he looks terrifying. There’s something in the boy’s eyes, it’s so rare in a _shinobi_ , but it makes him feel good. Makes him calm down a bit. _Is it fear?_

He doesn’t want Sasuke to be scared of him, but if that’s what it takes for him to _obey_ , then so be it.

The reminder of the boy’s disobedience almost provokes him again, but he forces himself to let go. He doesn’t want to break the boy’s wrist. 

But, if he had to. 

Once again...so be it.

In usual circumstances, Kakashi would apologize. Say he was sorry, it’d never happen again, _I’d never hurt you, Sasuke._

But, no. 

He’s not apologizing. He won’t reward bad behavior. _He_ deserved an apology from his insubordinate student. _He_ didn’t do anything wrong.

Before he completely loses his grip on Sasuke’s wrist, he slaps it away, still looking in the boy’s eyes, reveling in the shock, confusion, _fear_. He should do something to quell it.

But, he walks away, without saying a word. There’s nothing on his face, either. He doesn’t feel like making any expressions.

Sasuke’s still in shock. _What...happened?_ It all happened so quickly, but...it felt significant. _Why was Kakashi so furious? I didn’t even say anything. Well, I did. But, it wasn’t anything bad._

_But_ , he thinks, _I was about to_. Sasuke feels slightly...guilty; he’s never liked protesting orders from people he respects. He never has. _I wasn’t going to this time, either. Not really. I just wanted to ask if I could do it once more._

He sighs. He didn’t think anyone was in the wrong, really. But, if there _had_ to be someone, it’d probably be him. Kakashi was his superior, regardless of how close they were, how friendly he was; Sasuke was supposed to obey. And Kakashi _wasn’t_ wrong; Sasuke _was_ tired. _Kakashi was only worried_ ; the thought makes him feel even guiltier. 

_I need to apologize._

He goes to follow Kakashi, about to brush a loose hair out of his eyes before he flinches. Right. His wrist. He lifts his arm to eye-level, and is surprised at the already dark bruises forming on his wrist. In a clear hand shape. It mocks the tender touches the older man usually gives him; the forceful one is what leaves a mark.

He swallows. 

_This is nothing. Shinobi are always injured. I’ve been hurt worse. It was an accident. Kakashi didn’t mean it. Why would he warn me not to hurt myself and then purposely hurt me, instead? That doesn’t make any sense._

He hurries to catch up. 

  


* * *

  
The apology goes over well. Or, as well as it could. It’s a little awkward between them; the argument, Kakashi’s mask, and the crowd of people around them as they walk through the market again leaves an uncomfortable air around them. Sasuke knows the man is only wearing the mask because they’re in public and tries not to take it personally, but it’s hard. 

_You’re ridiculous_ , he ridicules himself. He knows he shouldn’t feel like the thin piece of fabric is creating a thick barrier between them, but...it feels that way. 

Kakashi hadn’t touched him either. No hands in his hair, fingers intertwining in his own, chaste kisses against his cheek. _Nothing_. It shouldn’t matter. _It doesn’t_ , he tells himself. _It’s not like we’re-_

“Are you okay, Sasuke- _kun_?”

And _that_. Sasuke _hated_ when Kakashi added a honorific to his name; it made him seem like...a child, or _just_ a student. He wasn’t sure if it was done on purpose or not. 

“Yes,” he smiled, happy Kakashi was taking the initiative again. _Now, for the touches,_ he pettily thought. 

“Good,” Kakashi was smiling, as well. He reached for the boy’s hand, almost _too_ gently this time, and a frown marred his face when he saw the damage. “I am sorry about this, Sasuke.” He brought the limb up to his mouth and, through the mask, kissed it. “I’ll have to make it up to you.” 

Sasuke flushed, and was about to deny the offer, _you’re already forgiven_ , before he sees someone, and every positive thought flees his mind, while a name escapes his mouth.

“Itachi Uchiha.” The _Sharingan burns_ as crimson floods his eyes, his hands tingle, and yet, his chest feels heavy.

“ _Otouto_. And...” he turns his gaze to the oldest, _Mangekyō_ already blazing. “Hatake- _san_. 

“How unexpected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Kakashi (and Sasuke) finally meet...kinda! I almost fell bad for leaving a cliffhanger but...hopefully next chapter will make up for it :D
> 
> Bc i like knowing characters ages; Itachi is 17 here  
> (Sasuke’s still 12, Kakashi’s 19)


End file.
